


The Exes

by Enma_Eden



Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha Zeke Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And so is his daughter Gabi, Beta Hange Zoë, Bottom Levi Ackerman, But he loves the idiot anyways, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, Eren Yeager Has Anger Issues, Eren Yeager Has Ear Piercings, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has Tongue Piercings, Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, Eren Yeager gets scruffs as he gets older, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Falco is Zeke and Levi's child, Falco tries lol, Furlan Church and Isabel Magnolia are Erwin and Levi's kids, Gabi is Eren and Levi's child, Gabi just give out Eren energy lmao, Housewife Levi Ackerman, Levi is sick of Eren's bullshit, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, No Name Levi Ackerman, Older Eren Yeager, Omega Levi Ackerman, Omega Nanaba, Singer Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, WTF is wrong with my brain, YEAH THIS IS REAL, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Zeke later on has a man bun to match his deadly sexy face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: Exes and holidays don't mix, Levi knows that very well.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	The Exes

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah... this is real lmao. Hours afters I posted Paradis, my brain came up with this fic. The Yaoi and Fanfic gods are on a roll with me today😭😭😭
> 
> As usual, this was beta'd by me, so apologizes for the grammatical errors lol.
> 
> For the antis, please keep your bullshit by the door. If this isn't your cup of tea, there's a sweet little button that will take you back from whence you came from lol. I don't need that Twitter/Tumblr childish bullshit here. Thanks 🥰🥰
> 
> Anyways folks, enjoy the reward of my lack of sleep and my over imaginative brain lol

Levi silently heaved an exasperated sigh, already feeling a migraine coming. The Omega resisted the urge to massage his temples, and instead just stared at the three idiots sizing each other up.

Having family dinners was bound to bring drama. Especially for Levi. It wasn't easy for him to deal with the constant bullshit his exes and husband caused on every Easter, Thanksgiving and Christmas Yes, you heard right. Exes, who were also his baby daddies.

But what choice did he have? His children needed their fathers in their lives. Even though they were annoying pieces of shit, his children still needed them.

First on the board was his ex fiancé, Erwin Smith. The self proclaimed righteous bastard. Levi still didn't know how he dealt with his ass for so long, seeing as Erwin was his highschool sweetheart. Their relationship came to abrupt end after Erwin had a drunk one night stand with the then single Marie. Levi could ignore certain things but cheating wasn't one of them. The dark haired Omega gave Erwin his ring back and left. But their relationship gave life to Levi's twins, Furlan and Isabel. Those two were Erwin's world and Levi wasn't that cold hearted to keep them away from the blond haired Alpha.

Three years after his breakup with Erwin, along came Zeke Yeager. Levi met him on a two weeks tour his band, No Name, had in the country of Marley. Zeke was a doctor - and still was - a doctor and they met in the hospital when a then three year old Farlan caught a cold. They hit it off with snarls and death threats - on Levi's part - and the next thing they knew, they were dating. The twins fell in love with him and Levi took it as a sign that Zeke was the one. Wanting to be close to Levi, Zeke moved to Paradis and transferred to the hospital there. Although their relationship seemed to be looking bright, it didn't last. 

Five years after being together, they broke up. For some reason, they started drifting apart. They started fighting constantly, and one or many times, Levi wanted to do nothing more than to drive a rusted knife into Zeke's chest. Levi had a strong feeling that Zeke was cheating but didn't seem to have the energy to investigate. He didn't want his children to live in such a toxic environment, just like he did, and so he took his kids and left. 

Levi bore a son, Falco, for Zeke, and with Levi's push and consistency, the two had a strong, but somewhat strained, relationship.

After Zeke, Levi was hesitant to date again. He decided to focus on his children and work, but his aloof and cold apathetic nature did nothing to stop Eren Kruger to come bashing through his walls like A proverbial titan and the brash idiot he was. Eren was the lead singer of a heavy metal Marleyan band, The Titans, when they met. 

According to the brat, he said it was love at first sight, but all Levi remembered was the heavy feeling of irritation and annoyance the man gave him. Eren got along with his children, especially Falco. Falco, being a die hard of the band, was estatic. He had a large and huge respect for Eren and his friend, Reiner Braun. So Levi wasn't surprised when Falco got swimmingly well with Eren. 

After a year of date proposals, Levi finally gave in to the brat's whims. And what do you know, Eren was a fantastic lover. Even before they got together, Eren treated him with love and care as if Levi had hung the moon, more so when they started dating. Levi balanced Eren's rash and volatile behaviour with his calm and apathetic attitude. 

Eren and Levi kept their relationship a secret. After three years into it, Levi got knocked up by the idiot. Turned out that the brat didn't take his conception pills before helping Levi with his Heat. When Levi was five months along, he finally decided to retire from the music gig. Hanji and Mike agreed 100%, seeing as they too wanted to settle down - Hanji with their long time Beta boyfriend, Moblit Berner, and Mike with his Omega wife, Nanaba, who was also pregnant then. 

On their last tour, Levi announced that the band will be disbanded. That caused a world wide stir for a month. Due to journalists poking their noses where they weren't supposed to be, the world came to find out Eren and Levi's relationship. The picture of them with the kids going into a baby store was an international sensation. They looked like an everyday happy family, and to add the cherry on top, Levi was pregnant, so a lot of speculations were brought up.

It was all due to the media frenzy that Levi learnt that Eren was the step brother of Zeke. Yeah, that was a mind blowing news, which in turn made Levi's temper to sky rocket and show its ugly self. He was pissed. At first he was angry that Eren lied to him about his identity, but he later on came to an understanding to how his lover felt. I mean, who wouldn’t feel like shit being under his elder brother's shadow and also being compared to him every given time. Although he managed to forgive Eren of his deception, he still made the dark brown haired Alpha to sleep on the couch. Levi's punishment honestly didn't last, and after two days, Eren was back on the bed.

When Levi was eight months along, Eren finally popped the question of marriage. Said question also made Levi's water to pop and along came Gabi. She had the lungs of her father and seemed to be angry everytime. Levi feared that the young girl inherited her father's temper and brashness, and heavens was he proved right. Those two were as thick as thieves and Levi was in a constant mood of exasperation due to their antics and stupidity.

Now, after years of being together, Eren quit the band and became a music composer. Between Eren's profanity and Levi's dirty language, their children were bound to pick up on some few words. Gabi was a source of constant headache and heartattack for Levi, and Eren egging her on had him chewing into both of them every moment of the day.

Due to family tradition - Kuchul's idea - the fathers of his children, as well as their family and friends tend to come to Eren and Levi's mansion for the holidays. Said holidays tend to be tensed due to old resentments - on Eren's side with his father and brother - and jealousy - on all his exes side. Eren had no problem in gloating at any given chance and rubbing into Erwin and Zeke's faces that he was Levi's husband. It all got worse when Levi got knocked up again. He honestly had the urge of throttling Eren for his suffering, but oh well, what's done is done.

Levi sighed again as Eren opened his mouth and started his usual gloating. Zeke and Erwin were looking at him with murder in their eyes and Levi begged the heavens that this dinner should end. He just wanted to go upstairs and rest his back. Eren's child was killing him. He spared a glance to the kids and a ghost of a smile graced his lips as he saw that they were having fun. Hanji's kid was talking loudly annoying them with science, making Gabi to glare at her with annoyed eyes.

As in on que, Hanji opened their mouth and started a conversation. Levi heaved a sigh as his friend started their mission of annoying the fuck outta him, joining the symphony of Eren's gloating voice.

Heavens help him.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah lol. Review and kudos are welcomed. Flames are prohibited. I'll use your flames to make a barbecue out of you.


End file.
